Los ángeles caen del cielo
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [MuxShaka, CamusxMilo] Por un pequeño accidente, dos personas quedarán unidas para siempre. y esa unión se ará más fuerte, cuando uno de ellos decida tomar la desición más importante de su vida [Cap 2: Seducción]
1. Chapter 1

_Holis n.n… una vez más traigo un fic nuevo, aparte de INFIDELIDAD e INSOMNIO, trigo este de nombre "Los ángeles caen del cielo"… en realidad gustó mucho el titulo, haber que les parece a ustedes n0n_

**_Dedicado a:_** _mi fan numer one Evadne, las locas de Musaga, Clio, Sailor Saga y Blue Marriot, y Cattu Shaka que me insistió mucho para realizar un fic de Shaka x Mu xD_

_Kisses y gracias por leerme n0n_

**Puro Corazón**

¿Cómo olvidar esos hermosos zafiros color azul celeste, esa piel tal tan suave y blanca teñida de un delicado carmín, y esos cabellos dorados haciendo aún mayor contraste con su hermosa personalidad?

Sencillamente no comprendía el motivo por el cual no dejaba de pensar en él, y es que aquella sensación tan rara y tan gratificante, no le dejaba en paz. Lo había conocido hacia tan solo un par de días y desde entonces su solo recuerdo esta ahí en su mente… sin abandonarle un momento siquiera…

Ahora se preguntaba si ese mágico y electrizante encuentro, solo le había cautivado a él o también le pasaba lo mismo, a aquél bello ángel que un día cayó del cielo…

-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-

Shaka era el nombre de aquél espléndido ángel, que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado a la orilla de una de las fuentes de la escuela donde estudiaba. Su rostro en aquellos momentos, irradiaba una alegría infinita por el simple hecho de estar hablando con su querido Milo –el otro que estaba sentado a su lado-

-"Te lo digo enserio"- Decía Shaka con una sonrisa en sus labios –"Ese baile de primavera, es una excelente idea; incluso me atrevería a decir que es la oportunidad perfecta para reconciliarte con Camus"- El más alto sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse con la mención de ese nombre, obteniendo como resultado que su rostro se viera levemente rojo; sin embargo, se cruzo de brazos en un ademán de molestia e incomodidad para mirar a cualquier otro que pasara en esos momentos y fulminarlo si era posible, con la mirada

-"Me niego a ir con ese cabezota"- Respondió en un que denotaba fácilmente enojo

-"Jajajajaja"- Una risa fue el resultado de ese comentario, pareciéndole de lo más graciosa la forma en la que Milo se expresaba de su –quizá- antiguo novio –"Primo, estas que no puedes vivir sin él…"

-"Ni con él…"- Murmuró casi de mal humor, aunque sabía que su comentario no era cierto

-"Jajajajajaja"- De nuevo rió el rubio más bajo rubio, tapándose la sonrisa con la mano, a causa de la mirada amenazante de su primo –"Bueno, cuando salgamos de la escuela podrás casarte con él"- Comentó con inocencia, como si aquél tema fuera cosa simple que se pueda hacer de un día para otro. Milo al oír aquello, sintió su rostro enrojecer completamente, incluso algo en el estomago que le impulsó a levantarse de un brinco para mirar a su familiar como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco

-"¡SHAKA!"- Gritó bastante escandalizado, aunque cuando notó que el tono en que había dicho aquél nombre fue bastante alto, tuvo que sentarse más apenado como nunca en su vida pudo haberse sentido. Cuando el rubio más bajo vio a su primo lo bastante calmado para proseguir su conversación, se puso en pie con una sonrisa

-"Caminemos un poco"- Dijo. Milo asintió y se puso de pie.

Ambos se querían demasiado, y aunque les parecía que la graduación los separaría por mucho, también sabían que sería imposible por el lazo de sangre que compartían. Y mientras iban caminando en silencio por el sendero de grandes árboles que se encontraba en el interior de la preparatoria a la que asistían, un suspiro escapó de los labios de Milo

–"Enserio, te quiero como a un hermano"- Rompió el silencio con ese breve comentario, Shaka; a lo cuál, el rubio más alto agradeció con una bella sonrisa, siendo correspondido por un guiño de Shaka y un comentario que sabía lo sacaría breves instantes de sus casillas –"Así que ya muero de ganas porque Camus sea mi cuñado"- Milo estuvo a punto de asentir; pero recordó el pequeño "pleito" –por así decirlo- con él

-"¡Yo con ese no voy ni a la esquina, fíjate!"- Respondió con indignación, frunciendo la nariz y los labios en un gesto de niño ofendido. Shaka rió una vez más y detuvo su paso para colocar una mano en el hombro del más alto

-"Vamos Milo, Camus trató una y mil veces más de explicarte; pero tú no le permitiste ni una sola palabra… tú simplemente querías ir a la fiesta"

-"¡Oh, Claro!"- Exclamó en un tono casi sarcástico mientras levantaba sus dos manos al cielo en signo de desesperación –"Ahora yo tengo la culpa"

-"No Milo, solo que Camus quizá tenía otros planes para ustedes dos esa noche… no sé, tal vez quería hacer algo diferente…"- El más alto le miró confundido, permitiendo que su frente se arrugara ligeramente; pero algo en la mirada celeste de su primo, le reveló enseguida la respuesta

-"¿Acaso insinúas que…"- Cerró levemente sus parpados, inquiriendo así por una respuesta de parte del otro rubio. Shaka embozó una sonrisa que no le gustó mucho a su primo, permitiendo que sus ojos brillaran con destello de ¿Malicia?

-"¿Por qué no? Ustedes son novios desde primer año, tal vez Camus estaba listo para dar un paso más ¿No crees?"- La cara de Milo se lleno de un color sonrosado, que dieron a su rostro adulto, un toque muy tierno de un muchachito tímido; al pensar en la simple y sola idea de que por la mente de su pelirrojo novio, cosquilleara esa opción en vez de ir a la fiesta.

El rubio más alto se sacudió la cabeza provocando que su primo se llavera una mano a la boca y evitar no la risa, sino la sonora carcajada burlona que iba a escapar de sus labios ante el comportamiento de su querido familiar.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el sendero de árboles, percatándose enseguida, del extraño sonido más parecido a un pitido débil, que un silbido.

-"¿Qué será eso?"- Preguntó Shaka sumamente extrañado, tratando de encontrar con la mirada lo que provocaba dicho ruido, y de poner un poco de atención para tratar de saber lo que era

-"No sé"- Contestó Milo con fastidio, mirando a diestra y siniestra, sin encontrar una respuesta posible o sensata para el pequeño –aunque bastante molesto- ruido que se oía. El rubio más bajo caminó algunos pasos con cuido por el pasto, alrededor de unos cuantos árboles por donde se hacia cada vez más fuerte… encontrando el motivo por el cual se oía semejante ruido, un tanto exasperante para su primo

-"Milo"- Le llamó Shaka inclinándose hacia el suelo para ponerse en cuclillas, y tomar entre sus manos –con sumo cuidado- un pequeño pajarito que había caído de un nido en la cima del árbol –"Encontré el problema"- El rubio más alto se acercó hacia su primo con algo de preocupación, escuchando el alarido de la pequeña ave indefensa, sostenida y mostrada en la mano de su primo

-"Pobrecito"- Exclamó Milo sintiendo pena por el ave. Shaka acarició la cabecita del pajarillo con la yema de uno de sus dedos, luego miró hacia el cielo –más que nada las copas y ramas de los árboles- buscando el nido del pequeño recién caído –"¿En qué piensas primo?"- Le preguntó el rubio mayor con extrañeza, notando como su entrecejo se fruncía a ratos y luego sonreía

-"En que debemos subirlo a su nido"- Respondió con una radiante sonrisa, señalando con su mano libre la rama donde estaba el hogar del ave

-"¡Estas loco!"- La sonrisa del rubio más bajo se deshizo con esa exclamación –"Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello lo haría"- Shaka le miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-"No lo dejaremos en el piso expuesto ser comido, pisado o cualquier otra cosa que quieran hacerle… tenemos que llevarlo"- Milo negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo con la cara de nuevo un gesto infantil, frunciendo los labios y arrugando la nariz

-"No, no tenemos…"- Se negó de nuevo con la cabeza, provocando que los rizos de su cabello se movieran también

-"Milo…"

-"NO lo subiré"- Shaka quería una explicación a tal comportamiento, sabiendo que su primo no era de esos que no se conmovían ni que fueran desinteresados. El rubio más alto se sintió incómodo por aquella mirada y solo alcanzó a musitar –"Me puedo ensuciar el uniforme"- El dueño de los zafiros celestes comprendió todo. Milo desde niño le tenía miedo a subir a los árboles, porque cuando tenía ocho años, se rompió un brazo al caer de uno por tratar de bajar a su gato pelusa

-"De acuerdo"- Suspiró dedicándole una tímida sonrisa en forma de comprensión. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al árbol dispuesto a treparlo

-"Vas a caerte Shaka"- Dijo preocupado el rubio más alto

-"No me pasará nada primo"- Respondió girando su rostro para sonreírle con ternura, cerrando los ojos y marcando en su faz un aspecto de ángel. Volvió a mirar el árbol, ahora con algo de duda y determinación después, trepando con cuidado para no resbalar, astillarse o lastimar al pobre pajarito que yacía en la palma de su mano.

-"Ten cuidado"- Le decía un preocupado Milo desde el piso, alejándose unos seis pasos del árbol donde su primo estaba trepado, para mirarle mejor

Shaka siguió trepando el árbol, sintiendo como sus dedos, manos y piernas temblaban a causa del miedo. En parte se sentía culpable del accidente que su primo había tenido cuando era niño, por hacerle una maldad a pelusa y obligarlo a subir al árbol… vaya que ahora recordaba lo mal que ambos rubios se llevaban; pero que después de ese día su relación cambio, por que Shaka se preocupó demasiado por él… Y ahora que tragaba saliva con tal dificultad, por aquél nudo que se hacia en su garganta; deseaba dejar de recordar todo eso, en una señal como quien no quiere ver pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos antes de morir…

Cuando su cabeza estuvo bajo el nido, suspiró meramente aliviado; recargando una de sus manos para trepar en una rama cercana, e impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba para acomodar el resto de sus piernas en una posición mejor, para ver el nido de cerca.

Un montón de ramas y hojas secas, componían el hogar del pequeño pájaro, donde había dos pequeños más dando leves –pero un poco molestos- graznidos-

-"Aquí estarás a salvo"- Dijo Shaka dejando al pequeño pájaro, que comenzó a revolotear por todos lados; y el rubio no sabía si eso era un "gracias"; pero de todos formas sonrío bastante complacido por su buena acción

-"Ya baja de ahí"- Escuchó la voz aún asustada y preocupada de su primo. El bello ángel siguió contemplando a las cuatro pequeñas aves, antes de decidir bajar al suelo; cuando escuchó algo crujir y tambalearse unos segundos bajo él, para luego no sentir nada y caer hacia el suelo…

Milo se cubrió los ojos, horrorizado. Shaka simplemente gritó –aunque era difícil saber si lo hacia por las imágenes de toda su vida que ahora pasaban delante de sus ojos, o por lo rápido que distinguía cada vez más próximo el suelo… cerrando los ojos para esperar recibir el golpe fatal…

Sin embargo su caída fue amortiguada por algo cálido y no tan duro como esperaba que fuera, tampoco fue tan terrible al lograr percibir un aroma tan… ¿Agradable?... Era una sensación tan extraña y tan hermosa, que no pudo evitar levantar un poco de la cabeza y abrir los ojos… sin estar listo para lo que encontraría a continuación…

Una faz tan blanca como la nieve y dos esmeraldas por ojos, fue la visión que sus celestes le regalaron… perteneciendo al semblante de su salvador

-:-:- **_Continuará…_** -:-:-

_Espero que fuera de su agrado n.nU… aunque no me centre mucho en la pareja, es más que nada como una intro o algo así ... _

_De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y que me lean aunque no posteen n.n… besos y saludos a los lectores ánimos D_


	2. Seducción

_Creo que después de tanto tiempo es justo o.o _

_Y me refiero al hecho de actualizar XD. Okay, segundo capítulo listo y les aconsejo que a pese a que alguna parte pueda causarles traumas lo lean hasta el final o.o_

**_Dedicado aún a:_** _Evadne (uy! Te adoro mi musa o), Asuka (Culpable, te amo w), Leanaa (tú me ayudaste con este cap TVM), Clio, Musaga, SailorSaga, CattuShaka (que creo se ah cambiado de nuevo el nick), Nemesys tadasu y Aurora (tenia ganas de dedicarte algo y dado que este es uno de los pocos fics míos que lees, me pareció bien que fuera este aunque me hubiera gustado dedicarte el cap 10 de Forbidden memories x k fue el que más me gustó ToT) o.o_

_Y ya saben, no esperen mucho porque mi escritura es horrible . (digan lo k diga)_

Capitulo II

**Seducción**

Lo que en esos momentos tan horribles amortiguó su caída, tenía un aroma tan delicioso y suave, que deleitaba su nariz cuando aspiraba un poco de aire para calmarse aunque fuera un poco, dejándole percibir aquella exquisita esencia a lavanda y flores silvestres.

Shaka se sintió desconcertado al apreciar aquél aroma tan hechizante, acompañado del calor que emanaba lo que le había salvado de la caída tan fatal a la que expuesto estuvo; así que únicamente atinó a levantar lentamente la cabeza, encontrando unos hermosos ojos de un verde aún menos intenso que el esmeralda, pero no por ello desmerecían de brillo ni hermosura. Las pupilas de aquél joven de cabellos lilas (NA: me gusta más así que rubio xP) cuyo semblante era de una candidez tan hermosa como de la nieve misma, le miraba directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose gravemente en esos celestes parecidos a estrellas que le daban a su rostro de porcelana, un toque fastuoso y perfecto junto con sus largos y dorados cabellos que caían como cascada por sus hombros y espalda.

-"… Un ángel me cayó del cielo… "- Dijo casi en susurro, con la mirada perdida en el rostro del rubio, casi tan impresionado e hipnotizado con Shaka, como lo estaba el muchacho que se encontraba arriba de él, sonrojándose unos breves segundos por el comentario recién escuchado de tan guapo desconocido

-"¡SHAKA!"- Gritó Milo corriendo hacia él y levantándolo del piso con brusquedad por un brazo –"¡Dioses, dime que estas bien!"- Su voz sonaba tan quebrada a causa de la preocupación y susto del que hasta entonces había sido prisionero, como si a él mismo le hubiera pasado algo –"¿Verdad que no te ah pasado nada?"- Comenzó a revisarlo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, incluso a tocar con sus manos sus brazos, cara, piernas… y cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber una posible fractura en ese angelito de porcelana. Después de aquella minuciosa inspección, en la que Shaka se sintió sumamente avergonzado, Milo lo abrazo con fuerza, sollozando sobre sus hombros

-"Estoy bien primo…"- Le dijo despacio correspondiendo el abrazo del mayor, sintiéndose sumamente agradecido por tener en sus venas la misma sangre que él.

Cuando el susto hubo pasado y las cosas se calmaron considerablemente, recordó que su salvación no se debía a que fuera de plástico o inmune a los golpes, si no a que «_alguien_» había amortiguado su caída. Se separó lentamente de su querido familiar, para luego sonreírle con la misma ternura y agradecimiento que siempre había sentido hacia Milo. Después se dio la media vuelta mirando a quien le había salvado y agradecerle, deseando que el enrojecimiento recién adquirido que sentía en sus delicadas mejillas, desapareciera o tendría que meter la cabeza bajo tierra

El joven de cabellos lilas se encontraba parado a unos centímetros retirado de ellos, sacudiéndose el polvo impregnado en sus blancas ropas del uniforme. Al sentirse observado por ambos rubios, se enderezó completamente y los miró a ambos, pasando sus ojos de Milo a Shaka y viceversa, sintiendo un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas debido a la pena que los hermosos celestes del más bajo, le causaba

Milo se sentía extremadamente agradecido con el descosido, y lo expresó corriendo hacia él para abrazarle con fuerza a tal grado de casi romperle las costillas y dejarlo sin respiración

-"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!"- Exclamó aún sollozando, lleno de felicidad. El pelilila se sintió asustado por la reacción del rubio más alto, mientras que Shaka reía por la cara que su salvador había adquirido con el abrazo de su primo

-"jajajajaja lo vas a matar, mira la cara que puso, has conseguido asustarlo"- El rubio mayor se separó del pelilila, mirando sus blancas mejillas matizadas en un color carmín.

-"Lo siento mucho, es que salvaste a uno de mis tesoros más preciados"- Le guiñó un ojo y se presentó con propiedad –"Mi nombre es Milo Shepard"- Extendió su mano para que el salvador de su querido familiar la estrechara –"Él es mi primo hermano Shaka Shepard"- Presentó al rubio más bajo. Tanto el pelilila como el ángel se sonrojaron al contacto de sus manos, y aunque Milo se dio cuenta de sus reacciones no le importó en lo más mínimo, incluso parecía contento de que su familiar mostrara interés mayor en otra persona ajena a ellos dos

-"Yo soy Mu Weyden, es un placer"- Se presentó a sí mismo –"Soy nuevo en este país y en la escuela"- Explicó –"Mi compañero de cuarto estaba mostrándome el lugar… pero..."- El pelilila, al igual que ambos rubios miraron hacia todos lados, buscando al susodicho.

Un muchacho de una altura un tanto más baja que la de Milo, pero más alto que Mu y Shaka, de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos caoba, salió detrás de un árbol con una tensa sonrisa adornando sus labios

-"¡Gautier, hola!"- Exclamó Mu

-"¡Cuñado!"- Gritó Shaka emocionado

-"Camus…"- Murmuró Milo perplejo, sonrojándose levemente. El pelilila pasó su mirada de ambos rubios hacia el pelirrojo

-"¿Se conocen?"- Inquirió

-"Si…"- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Camus y Shaka

-"NO"- Gruñó el rubio más alto

-"Milo…"- Reprendió su primo

-"Yo lo desconozco"- Expresó omitiendo el comentario de su familiar y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. El pelirrojo suspiró antes de acercarse suplicante a su novio

-"Amor mío, no me niegues, ya me disculpé"- Le dijo juntando ambas palmas a la altura de la boca, suplicando una indulgencia de la persona que amaba.

-"Sabías que era importante mantener mi reputación con esa fiesta"- Le riño con los pómulos enrojecidos

-"Pero yo…"- Trató de explicarse

-"¡Y no quisiste ir!... ¡Fue una humillación llegar solo!"- Grito aún más enojado. Mu asió sutilmente la mano de Shaka, tirando de ella tan solo un poco para jalarlo fuera de la escena donde Milo seguía gritando

-"Creo que mejor nos vamos a clases, ya sonó la campana; además no creo que sea buena idea presenciar su pleito..."- El rubio asintió con la cabeza, maravillado ante el resplandor de los verdes ojos de Mu.

Y mientras ellos se marchaban, Camus un tanto arto de los gritos de su novio, se dejó caer sentado en el pasto con un suspiro, esperando a que el rubio respirara un poco y que se calmara. Milo por fin pareció haber entendido que era suficiente y dejó de gritarle. El pelirrojo se levantó del pasto

-"¿Por qué no quisiste ir?"- Le interrogó el rubio sufriendo los estragos de haber hablado en un tono tan alto. Camus no sabía que responderle era difícil sabiendo que sus planes fueron un tanto frustrados y que no había obtenido un positivo resultado al planearlo, si no todo lo contrario

-"Pues…"

-"¿Lo ves?"- Lo señaló con el dedo, acusante –"¡No tienes pretextos ni fundamentos que valgan!"- Volvió a gritarle para desagrado del pelirrojo, quien ya cansado de aquello, creyó conveniente el momento de decir la verdad

-"Claro que los tengo"- Aseguró sonriendo y desconcertando a su novio

-"¿De verdad? Yo no creo que tengas alguno válido"- Gruño Milo. Camus avanzo algunos pasos hacia el rubio, quien al notar cierta mirada y sonrisa "lujuriosa" marcada en su faz, retrocedió algunos pasos hasta chocar de espaldas con un árbol

-"Lo tengo amor… es solo que… no creí que estuvieras listo para dar el siguiente paso…"- Esas palabras le recordaron a cierto comentario que su primo hizo unos minutos atrás, provocando que sus mejillas se matizaran a rojo en cuestión de tan solo unos instantes, que sus manos sudaran temblorosas y que la boca ansiosa por deleitarse con la de Camus se secara. El pelirrojo tomó un lado de su cintura con una mano y tocó su cuello con la otra, ocasionando que suspirara y que sus ojos bajaran hasta sus labios –"¿Lo estás?"- Milo no supo que responder, ya que el calor del aliento de su novio, golpeaba en sus labios de una manera que le daba cosquillas en la parte baja del estomago.

Se amaban, no había duda de ello. Su relación había soportado otras cosas ya como para que solamente se enojaran por ello, mucho más si los labios del francés acariciaban de aquella manera apasionada los suyos, clamando un beso que despertaba más de una pasión y que daba la ansiada respuesta que tanto Camus esperaba.

Los labios de ambos se unieron, siendo mutuos testigos y protagonistas del deseo vehemente que había entre los dos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre la cabeza de Milo, compartiendo aún el aliento y la búsqueda de mayores gratificantes y electrizantes sensaciones. El pelirrojo retiró su mano, indagando con una caricia sobre el torso cubierto por el uniforme del rubio, resbalando con sutilidad los dedos por entre la tela y la piel de su novio, provocando que su excitación fuera más y que Milo respirara entrecortadamente. Los labios del francés mordieron sutilmente los suyos, bajando un poco más hasta la barbilla y besarla, de nuevo trazando un camino de besos comprendiendo el cuello y cercanía de la oreja. Un sonido placentero de nuevo se repitió. El rubio se desabotonó por si solo lo que le quedaba de la camisa, anhelando que su novio tocara más partes de él, deseando con mayor intensidad pertenecerle.

Y para Camus no era una necesaria una petición especial. Él deseaba y amaba a ese rubio como a su propia vida, con toda su alma, así había sido desde el primer día en que se conocieron, casualmente de la misma forma que Mu y Shaka...

-"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?"- Preguntó una voz tosca en el mismo lugar que ellos, helándoles la sangre. Camus y Milo se separaron de inmediato, con las mejillas sumamente rojas, la respiración más que agitada y entrecortada, y la ropa bastante ajena de sus cuerpos.

-"Señor Maguire..."- Musitaron al mismo

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

El silencio entre Mu y Shaka, quienes caminaban entre el sendero de árboles de camino hacia el salón de clases, sólo era interrumpido por el crujir del pasto seco bajo sus pies. El pelilila todavía llevaba de la mano al rubio, sin haberse percatado aún de que el roce entre ambos seguía

-"¿Entonces tú y Milo son primos?"- Le preguntó Mu

-"Ajá, somos casi hermanos"- Sonrió con simpatía, cambiando después su expresión a desagrado –"Aunque si eh de ser sincero, antes no nos soportábamos"- El pelilila rió entre dientes

-"Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso"- Comentó. Shaka asintió

-"Si, mira que Camus y él siempre se la pasan peleando"- De nuevo hizo otra mueca de inconformidad. Él sabia que se querían mucho, pero tenía miedo de que un buen día, uno de sus pleitos terminara separándolos para siempre. El pelilila sintió su turbación

-"Pero se aman, al menos mi compañero de cuarto siempre se la pasaba hablando de él"- Comentó con una sonrisa, recordando las tantas ocasiones en las que el pelirrojo y Mu solían hablar del novio de este. La noticia iluminó el semblante de Shaka, mostrándolo radiante de alegría

-"¿De verdad?"- Le preguntó entusiasmado

-"Si…"- El rubio hizo una exclamación

-"¡Estupendo! Aprecio muchísimo a Camus y me encantaría que él y Milo se casaran"- En los labios del pelilila la curvatura no desaparecía, mucho menos si contemplaba embelezado y sumamente maravillado la hermosura con la que ángel rubio había sido dotado

-"¿Tú tienes a alguien especial?"- Le preguntó directamente, apretando suavemente la mano que ya sabía tenía entre la suya. Habían llegado ya al final del sendero, teniendo solo un camino de cuatro pequeños peldaños para llegar un nivel mayor que daba al correr y dirigirse hacia su salón de clases, donde Shaka se detuvo de pronto; sus agraciados ojos azules, se posaron sobre su propia mano tomada por la de Mu, luego a los brillantes ojos de este y de nuevo hacia sus manos, retirándolas con un movimiento nerviosamente suave

-"¿Yo?... pues… No… hasta ahora…"- Musitó, aunque por su mente cruzó la imaginen de cierto de muchacho castaño que antes había sido novio suyo, y que aún seguía peleando un no merecido lugar dentro de su corazón

-"Que bien, porque yo tampoco…"- La voz se escuchó tan cerca, y el rubio supo la razón al mirar de nuevo el níveo semblante del pelilila, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, arqueando los labios de una forma bastante extraña...

¿Acaso quería besarlo? ¿Y Shaka lo iba a permitir?... pues…

-"Este… tengo clases…"- Musitó retorciendo rápidamente un paso –"¡Fue un placer y gracias!"- Exclamó a punto de echarse a correr, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que sería un gesto bastante ofensivo para el pelilla, no, todo lo que el rubio deseaba hacer era salir corriendo de aquella bastante bochornosa situación y entre más pronto, mejor. Sus pies hicieron un ademán para comenzar a correr, cuando Mu asió su brazo con sutilidad y lo resbaló lentamente hasta la muñeca, haciendo enseguida un galante gesto para depositar un delicado y suave beso en el dorso de aquella extremidad

-"Gracias por permitirme salvar tu vida y tener el honor de conocerte"- Los ojos de Shaka no se apartaron de los Mu, ni siquiera cuando transcurrió un breve lapso de tiempo y él seguía congelado con sus celestes siendo profundizados por la mirada verde de aquél cándido personaje. El rubio tardó un poco en reaccionar, antes de dirigirle una radiante sonrisa y besar su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, para salir después corriendo sin los pies en la tierra. Mu observó cada detalle del ángel, maravillado por la belleza que dicho individuo ostentaba y la forma en la que el viento osaba jugar con sus lacios y rubios cabellos, mirando como este giraba su rostro tres veces antes de perderse completamente en el pasillo 

-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-

Había desde entonces, transcurrido un par de días y él no le olvidaba. Recordaba cada detalle de aquel perfecto ser, dispuesto aunque fuera a clamar ansioso un beso de esos sonrosados labios, mientras le observaba escondido con una rosa en la mano...

-:-:- **_Continuará…_** -:-:-

_Un poco más largo, no tanto como desearía al igual que los últimos capítulos de mis fics o.oU, pero es algo después de años de no pasarme x aki no? O.o_

_De nuevo agradezco a las lectoras anónimas nOn y a todas ustedes gracias por dejarme sus posts, ya que gracias a ellos me inspiro y actualizo más rapido n.-_

_Tnks for read me nXn_

_P.d. a Asuka: ¡Culpable! Exígele a Leana que me ayude a actualizar el sig capí, sus juegos de roll me motivan con esta pareja ToT _


End file.
